iciclecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
1.3.1 Survival World
Also referred to as the Old World or 1.6.4 Survival World (due to this being the last version of the world) was the 4th Survival World for the Iciclecraft server. The world was launched on August 10, 2012 using the Minecraft 1.3.1 version and was used until its official deletion on May 2, 2014 (@10:54AM, although the world was made unavailable on May 1st). In total there were 21 recognized towns, a memories town, and hundreds of builds which filled the entire available area. When the 1.7 Survival World was released, the 1.3 Survival World was made available for a few months afterwards until it became inactive and was officially deleted. Currently, it holds the record for the longest world used in the server's history. Origins and Launch The Minecraft 1.3.1 version was released by Mojang on August 1, 2012. Eight days later, Owner Cetec announced in a thread that a new world would be created using this latest update. The following day, August 10, the new 1.3.1 world was made public. On August 18, 2012, Supermod shivam0198 posted a thread displaying the completed 1.3.1 spawn (shown above). Features Spawn The 1.3.1 Spawn was a large collection of multiple builds, largely with the effort of Owner Cetec, Admin bavu, and Supermod GamerGuppy (then known as karlziv). At the heart lay the spawn building, a large sandstone and stone brick structure, housing below the main floor instructions for new comers, while regular information above. Above the structure was a large Iciclecraft sign made of ice and black wool, with statues of the server's staff surrounding the spawn building. There were also dozens of player shops, the Beefy Bavu restaurant, a large shopping mall, a weather station, clock tower, and gardens. This was all surrounded by massive, sandstone walls. Outside of the main complex lay larger, public builds. This included a massive replica of the Eiffel Tower and Empire State Building, the Mob Arena Colosseum, a church, the IC prison for players requiring jailtime, and a massive portal room leading to all the towns, nether, end, and player builds throughout the 1.3.1 Survival World. Memories Town Due East of spawn was a large memories town from the prior three worlds. A rich area full of IC history, to this day it remains on the 1.7 Survival World, however larger due to builds from the 1.3.1 Survival World. Recognized Towns * Metropolia - town built by former Moderator Xuqi, was renamed Avalonia during the Age of Empires. * Fragtown (#3) - third town of the same name, built by FragDempsey. * The Lost Temple - large jungle town, built by then Moderator Drakeflyte. * Aeston - large town built by Supermod shivam0198. * Riften - jungle town near spawn, built by Owner Cetec. * Primrose Village - small town created player jeroo (formally known as 0JERO3N0). * The Unnamed Town - small town initiated by apuer, finished by Markus_OL and anders123dk. * Valoran - medieval, snow town far to the north, built by _H4wk_Eye, MrRebornII, and yurineiva. * Oblivion - small town outside of spawn, built by hewhoconquers17. * Shroonville - Mushroom-biome, island town, built by SubThrmlGear. * Mag Estates - small town in the north built by Magnarellic12. * Runswick - small town noted for its large barn, built by Quidshid and Zalfer. * Vallsta Valley - small town built by Vallsta, noted for small McDonalds. * Lol City - small, villager-based town built by lolkittyfufu. * Mistral City - small town built by mrmunroe and cloakedassassin, with some help from admin bavu, important during Skylords Era. * Rivermore I (Halloween Town) - small, jungle-based village built by doraymefa. * Jungle Hills - jungle town created by awesome10C00L with assistance from coxy06. Was last major town to be recognized. * Dragons Hold - fortified hill town, created by friend of molkusque named "domencia." * Blight Town - small town built by suicidebobbi along a small river. * Bobylonian Empire - Land/water-based town built by BeastItalian. * LavaCaverns - Town built by N00bykilla. Unfeatured towns/projects * Winter Town - snow, mountain town built by cloakedassassin and mrhi45. * Subterria III - mountain-based town built by MudkipNinjaGm. * Frost Hills - snow biome town built by Coxy06. * Fort Phoenix - massive, high-walled complex by Dark_Phoenix26 * New Reims - planned town of astrotrain24, never finished. * Shadow of the Wind - massive PVP kingdom built by Supermod GamerGuppy, currently serves as the Iciclecraft Hunger Games map and is still used to this day. * Skyfall - floating island west of spawn, possibly built by shivam0198. * 2-3 towns built by nitromegamer, as well as many roads linking the eastern half of the server to spawn. * Hobbittown - small hills town, owner unknown. * And many, many more.... Fate After the release of the 1.7 Survival World, the 1.3.1 Survival World was kept for a period of time until deemed inactive. On May 1, 2014 all access to the 1.3.1 world was sealed; the following day it was officially removed, thus closing another chapter in IC's unique history. Server Showcase Roughly 2 years ago, Supermod GamerGuppy compiled a short server showcase of the 1.3.1 Survival World. Here is the link for those who still wish to see it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RiPxyl9cCM8